Pocket-sized voice recorders are widely used as a convenient way to take notes, store information and create documents in audio form. Among other applications, the recorded information may be transcribed to present the information in written form.
In recent years, compact audio recorders have been proposed in which the audio information is stored as digital data in a solid state memory. In some cases, a removable memory card is used as the storage medium.
Portable digital audio recorders that are currently available in the market suffer from significant limitations in terms of flexibility and ease of use. Among issues that have not been satisfactorily addressed by the prior art are how voice data files generated in a portable digital audio recorder are to be imported into and managed by networks of personal computers and other information technology systems that are often used in offices and large business establishments.